DE 102 49 757 A1 discloses an agricultural commercial vehicle to which mounted implements can be attached. The vehicle comprising a CAN bus by way of which data and information exchange takes place within the vehicle and comprising an ISO bus such that data and information exchange takes place between the vehicle and the mounted implement. When using mounted implements, signals are passed on via the ISO bus without prior activation or bypassing of actuators. This makes it possible to operate the mounted implements also by way of an external key device arranged on the agricultural vehicle.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a mobile agricultural vehicle in which the driver can control the vehicle and the mounted implements using a single display and control unit.